Winx Club - Episode 106
Mission at Cloud Tower is the sixth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis At Alfea, Bloom is searching through the Alfea Library looking for information on Stella’s ring. They are wondering why the ring is so important and learn that the ring has been in Stella’s family forever. Bloom goes back to the library to learn more about the Great Dragon. Miss Faragonda takes Bloom back to her office and tells her about the Dragon. Bloom learns that out of darkness, the Great Dragon emerged and created different worlds and spread life, light, and heat throughout the universe. Eventually, it settled down in Domino. When Bloom asks why Domino is cold now, Miss Faragonda tells her that it used to be beautiful before evil forces destroyed it. Bloom leaves and journeys back to her room. They start to plan how to get the ring back. They decide to journey to Cloud Tower through the tunnels under the school. At Cloudtower, the Trix meditate to try to activate the ring, but it doesn't work. Knut tries to ask them what is happening, but Stormy sends him back to bed. Icy is disappointed she can’t find the ring’s energy, and they find out the Dragon’s Fire is not inside the ring. Pepe journeys out as Icy collapses. In the tunnels, Bloom is leading them to Cloud Tower as Knut is cleaning up the witches’ mess. The Trix journey into the woods and the Winx go above ground. They go up to the Trix’s room. Tecna finds a weird doll and Musa finds a spiky bat. Stella finds the ring and puts in on. They start to leave, but Tecna can’t open the door to the tunnels. Bloom finds a door and decides to go in it. They end up in Cloud Tower's archives. Headmistress Griffin sees them and decides to send something bad to them. Tecna wants to leave but Bloom insists they stay so she can find more about herself. Bloom finds a book all about herself and even though Tecna warns her not to, Bloom opens the book. They make a breach, and Flora conjures a spider-eater to take care of them. Bloom and Tecna speculate that there is more coming, but Stella dismisses the idea. The spider remains join to together to make a disgusting monster, so the Winx try to fly out of Cloud Tower. They reach a dead end and start attacking the monster. They defeat the monster and enter a room with tons of junk. A bake-o-monster comes out and Stella’s magic backfires and the room catches on fire. Bloom, who fells responsible, hears Daphne and lets Daphne lead her out. The Winx follow Bloom and safely journey back to Alfea. Back at Alfea, Griselda stops them and takes them to Faragonda’s office. Faragonda learns about where they went last night, and Griselda suggests their powers are removed. Faragonda revokes their powers. In their room, Bloom decides that they need to get their powers back. Major Events *Bloom learns about the Great Dragon from Faragonda. *The Winx Club visit Cloud Tower for the first time. *Stella gets her ring back. *Bloom has her first encounter with Daphne. *Because they broke the rules twice, the Winx Girls magic privileges are suspended for the duration of one week. Debuts *Great Dragon *Daphne (voice only) *Slob monster *Spiders *Spider Eater *Puncture Beetle Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Griffin *Griselda *Faragonda *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Flora - Ilaria Latini *Tecna - Domitilla D'Amico *Musa - Gemma Donati *Daphne - Raffaella Castelli *Faragonda - Roberta Greganti *Griselda - Franca Lumachi *Griffin - Antonella Giannini *Knut - Roberto Darghetti *Icy - Tatiana Dessi *Darcy - Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali 4Kids *Bloom - Liza Jacqueline *Stella - Caren Manuel *Flora - Kerry Williams *Tecna - Dani Shaffel *Musa - Lisa Ortiz *Daphne - Bella Hudson *Faragonda - Rachael Lillis *Griselda - Su Meredith *Griffin - Carol Jacobanis *Knut - Marc Thompson *Icy - Lisa Ortiz *Darcy - Caren Manuel *Stormy - Suzy Myers Rai English *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Flora - Holly Gauther-Frankel *Tecna - Lezlie Karls *Musa - Sarah McCullough *Daphne - TBA *Faragonda - TBA *Griselda - Susan Glover *Griffin - TBA *Knut - TBA *Icy - Elenor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah McCullough Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *The Cloud Tower architecture is reminiscent of an old painting. *The Specialists do not appear in this episode. *In the Italian Version, Bloom does impersonation of Ms. Griselda when Tecna asked what the Sacred Fire was. *This episode marks the first time the whole Winx Club transforms and the first time they all do it together. *This episode was not used for the one-hour premiere special on Nickelodeon. **Bloom asks who the Trix are, when in Episode 2, Stella told the group that the witches called themselves the Trix. *Even though Bloom has used her magic powers in her civilian form, this is the first episode in which she uses her powers while in her fairy form. Mistakes *When the Winx have killed all the spiders, Tecna's sleeves are missing, they disappear again when she explains that the fire Stella caused is blocking the exit. *When Bloom explains how she found a way out, her glove vanishes. Quotes "Powers removerus, magic suspendus." - Faragonda "We have a problem." - Stella "Not anymore." - Tecna "They're into voodoo. I wonder who this is. Poor girl." - Tecna "Guys, this is more serious than any of that. Once the witches realize what we did they'll come after us... and we won't have our powers." -''' Bloom''' Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume